


The Cabin

by Courtsbelle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi, aot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Courtsbelle/pseuds/Courtsbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is currently an ongoing story, and it's a Marco x Jean x Reader fic, even though they're not in all the parts, and it gets intense. </p><p>I bet you'll love it, give it a read!! </p><p>The first two parts are lemons, but the story really gets going so keep reading!! </p><p> </p><p>Make sure to follow me on here, and please comment here if you like it. Don't be shy to check out my other works!!!</p><p>You can also reach me at these places:<br/>Instagram: @ _Levi.Ackerman._<br/>Backup Instagram: @ Levi_it<br/>Tumblr: www.courtsbelle.tumblr.com<br/>Archive of our own: @ Courtsbelle<br/>Wattpad (Which contains even more of my works, but to access some, you have to be following me, or you won't be able to read them.): @ _Levi_Ackerman28</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Cabin

Marco x Jean x Reader (Lemon) ;)

This fanfic is written in your POV

You walked up to the boys cabin. You wanted to have a surprise visit to Jean and Marco, you thought it might be risky because girls were forbidden in the boys cabin, but you visited them multiple times to hang out before. The only difference was that you didn't plan it with them first. What's the worst they could be doing? You ask yourself. Dirty things like jerking off come to mind, but you brush it off thinking that you've known them long enough for that to not be too awkward; you know they do, you're just glad you've never caught them.

You stepped in the cabin, already knowing that they'd be the only ones there because all the boys were training today except them because it's their day off today. You look around seeing the doors to the different rooms where the bunk beds were. Each couple of boys shared a room. You're so used to visiting, you could walk in with your eyes closed, and still reach Jean and Marco's room. You don't even think of knocking, and you just open the door, and walk in.

You freeze in your steps, and your face immediately turns red. Your hand was still on the door knob, and you had no idea what to do. Marco was in his boxers on his knees sucking off Jean. You couldn't believe your eyes. They were both too into it that they hadn't noticed you were standing in the door way. You quickly backed away, and slammed the door sprinting to the door that led you outside.

"HEY", one of them yelled. It sounded like Jean.

Crap crap crap crap oh crap crap crap crap

Your hand reached the door knob to the outside, but you were shaking so much, you couldn't find the strength to turn, and open it.

Shit shit shit shit shit god damn it shit shit

You felt someone slam you to the ground.

"Caught you brat!"

It was Jean, half naked with his shirt on. You wished that it was the other half that was naked.

"(Your name)?", Jean asks confused.

"Ow, J-Jean get off me p-please", you said, redder than ever.

"Jean who is it?!", Marco said, running in the room.

"It's fucking (Your name)", Jean said.

"What?! What are you doing here?", Marco asked confused.

Jean got off you not ashamed that his manhood was in full view. You quickly jumped to your feet, almost falling over from feeling a little light headed.

"I-I um, I-I was..", you stammered. Trying to explain why you were there, but drawing blanks every time you tried to think of something, all while trying to avoid looking at Jean's... well... you know...

"Um.. If you let me go now, I promise that everything I saw here will be wiped of my memory. We can all just forget t-this... Okay? You guys can do what you do.. I'm totally fine with it, like I don't mind seeing you guys touch.. I-I mean not like that.. b-but not that I don't mind that you guys touch like that.. boys touching is f-fine..uh..like-", I was cut off by Marco.

"I'm sorry (Your name), I didn't know you would've come to see us", Marco said, softly.

"But you know we can't let you go (You name)", Jean chimed in.

"Um..what are you talking about J-Jean..", you took a step back, now leaning against the door. Jean took two steps closer to you, and was now right in front of you. A mischievous grin appeared across his face.

"Well.. You caught us doing something 'bad', and we caught you doing something 'bad'", he said, getting even closer.

"And what was that?", you said, confused.

"You know females are strictly forbidden from the boys cabin. It's 1 for us, but 2 for you. Catching us, and barging in the cabin; to be fair, now you'll have to pay us back", he said.

"Wha-b-but how?", you wanted to know, but regretted asking. He turned his head to give an evil glare at Marco. Marco caught on, and stepped closer to you. Jean was now almost stomach to stomach close. He had one arm above you on the wall, and the other seemingly going to your waist, but he, instead, reached for the lock on the door, and locked it. Jean laid his hands on your waist, pulling you off the door, and turning you. He planted his lips on yours, and your eyes went wide. Before you had the chance to say something, you felt two hands wrap themselves around your slim waist. Your (h/c) hair was tied up in a cute messy bun. Marco had started leaving sloppy wet kisses up, and down your neck. He kissed your sweet spot hard, and you couldn't help, but let out a moan. Your hand immediately flew up to your mouth, turning bright pink. Jean chuckled, giving you the most sexual face ever.

"(Your name), come to our room", Marco whispered loud enough for everyone to hear. You didn't move, frozen, and not quite sure what he was talking about.

"W-why Marco", you stuttered.

"Are you dense?", Jean said.

"Shut up Jean", you said, about to push him, but Marco grabbed you arms.

"I think that'll be for you to find out", Marco whispered in your ear. It sent shivers down your spine, and Jean seemed to notice because he started kissing your jawline.

"We've talked about inviting you in with us before (Your name)", Jean said, smirking.

"Whatnome?", you said, super quick, and your voice ending on a higher note.

"It's true", Marco said, holding on tighter to your waist, feeling his hard on, on your butt.

"Me? Why me? I'm not even good looking", you said.

"You're beautiful", Jean and Marco said in unison, both looking at each other shocked that they both thought of the same thing at the same time.

"Now you know it's true because we both thought the same thing", Jean said grinning.

"Just say yes", Marco said, calm, and softly.

"Um.. K..", you said, not really thinking about it. Jean immediately picked you up bridal style, and Marco followed right behind him, walking you into the room they shared. He placed you down softly, and started kissing you. His tongue grazed your bottom lip asking permission, and you granted it, you opened your mouth, and let his tongue explore your mint tasting mouth. You felt Marco's hands come up behind you, and he gave your ass a squeeze. You moaned in the kiss, making Jean kiss harder. Marco started to take off your t-shirt. Breaking the kiss with Jean to take it off. Your black laced push up bra made your boobs look great, and you silently praised yourself for wearing it, and your matching boy shorts. Jean's eyes went wide, and his first instinct was to grab them. You laughed inside at how much of a typical boy he really was, but you were so glad that you were at least doing this with the two people you trusted the most. That you loved, and had known for a very long time. You felt Marco pull down your black leggings, and you kicked them off your feet.

"You're so sexy (Your name)", Marco said, and Jean nodded. Jean was now kissing the top of your boobs with your bra still on.

"Let me help", Marco said, unclipping your bra. It slid off your arms, and hit the floor, Jean squeezing, and kissing your boobs. Marco was now kissing you, his dick was hard, and against your thigh. Heat rushed to your woman hood, and making you moan. You tugged on Jean's shirt, giving him a signal to take it off. He pulled away from your breasts after giving them both equal treatment. He took it off, showing off his toned torso. Realizing that you never checked Marco out, you turned to look at him, and placed your hand on his abs in a daze. He let out a deep chuckle making his body vibrate. God you thought that was so hot. You snapped out of it, and looked him in the eyes.

"God (Your name), you're so hot", Marco said, with lust in his eyes.

"Agreed", Jean said, and you blushed. Jean reached his hand to your lower regions, and slid two fingers down the only piece of fabric covering you. You felt another rush, and let out a breathy moan, whispering Jean's name like a whimper/whine. Both Jean's and Marco's eyebrows lifted, looking at you like they'd never seen it before. Like how scientists get all interested when an animal reacts, and want to continue to see what else it can do.

Your hand reached to touch the fabric separating Marco's manhood from the world. You rubbed up, and down teasingly with a grin on your face. It's not your first rodeo. You know how to make a guy feel good when you want. You've dated a few guys before, not a huge number, but let's just say you've done it.. a couple? of times.. You smirk even wider when Marco's eyes close, and he slightly thrust in your direction wanting to feel more.

"Mmm does that feel good baby", you said to him in a teasing manner. He just moaned in response. They looked at each other, and as if already planned the night, they nodded, and pushed you towards the bunk bed. You plopped yourself down, sitting at the edge. Jean's erection was visible, and throbbing. He got on his knees right in front of you, and separated you legs. Marco walked up beside Jean, and got as close as he could telling you without telling you to take care of his throbbing friend downstairs. You once again slid your hand across his erection, but this time you didn't wait to watch his reaction. You pulled down his dark blue boxers with both of your hands, and they fell to his ankles; he kicked them away. Your eyes grew wide when you saw how big he was, and you heard Jean chuckle. You blushed, and immediately started to stroke him up, and down. Your hand fully wrapped around his member; you heard him moan, and you grinned that you were pleasuring him.

Jean was kissing your inner thighs, he started near the knee, and slowly left wet sloppy kisses as he got closer, and closer to the spot that you begged for him to touch. He lifted his head to look at your face. You were intensely anticipating his touch, and he chuckled.

"J-Jeann", you whined.

"What (Your name)?", Jean asked, acting as if he had no idea what you craved. You bucked your hips closer to the edge of the bed, still working on Marco.

"I don't know what you mean (Your name), you'll have to tell me, or rather...beg?", Jean purred as he grinned like never before. Normally you're the one to tease, and never give it to him, but this time you wanted his touch so badly.

"Jean, I want you to suck my clit so hard that I'll scream your name", you said loud, and proud. Marco moaned at your dirty words, and Jean gave a surprised look never seeing this side of you before. He rapidly grabbed your underwear, and pulled it off lifting your butt. He threw it somewhere away over his shoulder still looking at you now with a smile. He pulled you right to the edge of the bed, and started licking you up, and down. He concentrated on your sensitive nub making you whine his name. You felt like you were in heaven, and started working Marco even harder. You were so turned on by these two hot men that you were already at your peak. You screamed Jean's name as he sucked, rubbed, and inserted two fingers moving rapidly in you, and hummed. Oh when he hummed, you lost it. He pulled away after you were done moaning, and twitching.

Marco bent down, and pushed you down on the bed with a look you've never seen in his eyes before. He lay on top of you staring you in the eyes, and turned to look at Jean who had gotten up, Jean nodded as if Marco had asked permission to go first. Marco turned to looked at you, and had the biggest grin on his freckled face. You kissed him holding the back of his head, and tangling your fingers in his hair. He positioned himself at your opening, and looked you in the eyes for permission. You nodded sweetly loving his kind acts towards you. He kissed your forehead while sliding in. He started moving at a slow pace, and you waited to get more conformable before giving him a nod to go faster. After a little bit of thrusting you look him in the eyes, and cup his soft cheeks, you nodded, and he picked up the pace making you moan in pleasure.

"Mar-Marco, fu-fuck", you moaned. You felt the bed shift, and looked to see Jean getting on. You wondered what he was doing, but then you saw him start positioning himself behind Marco.

"You ready Marco?", Jean asked, while rubbing Marco's ass.

"Whenever you are Jean", Marco responded. You looked at Marco sort of confused, and then you caught on. You're eyes trying to concentrate on Jean in curiosity. Jean slipped in Marco.

"F-fuck Jean", Marco squealed making you feel a hot rush, and you moaned loudly as Marco, and Jean started thrusting in unison. Moans came from all of you.

"Harder", you yelled.

"Faster", Marco yelled right after you.

Both of them picked up the pace, moans could be heard from a long distance. The face Marco was making could've made you cum right there, and then. Marco reached down to your clit, and started rubbing furiously.

"Fuck Marco", you screamed. He rubbed even harder if that was even possible.

"God damn it, I'm gonna-"

"Me too", you were cut off by Marco and Jean who both said it in unison. You tightened around Marco which sent him over the edge, and all three of you screamed in pleasure all moaning extremely loud. Both of them thrusted a few more times before pulling out.

Marco plopped down right beside you, and Jean fell on the other side of you, squished on the little bed. Everyone hot, and sweaty. Jean and Marco's arms snaked around your slim figure, and they both kissed you sweetly.

"I should visit more often", you said smiling. Both of they're faces against your body, you felt them grin on your skin, and they both chuckled.

-

-

-

-

"Jean, Marco open up, we're back from training", you heard from outside. You froze, and both of the well toned boys shot up, panicked.

"What? Are you guys fucking in there?", you heard them yell. You all chuckled.

"Little do they know", is all you said as you all got dressed as quickly as you could, and they helped you through the window.

"(Your name)! Wait!", Marco said to you. You turned around, and he pulled you close, and kissed you. Jean ran up, and pushed Marco, kissing you too.

"Oh boy", is all you said, grinning, and strutting off. Both boys left smiling at you sorta limping away.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Omg, first lemon!! If you liked it, please comment below, and follow me on here :)


	2. Too Much

You, Jean, and Marco had been fucking for a month and a half now. It was only one other time after that day in the cabin, and you were still a bit nervous just talking to them like normal. You didn't really know how to act. You loved them, and that's all that you thought about.

You sat in the mess hall beside your friends. Mikasa was on your right, and no one was on the other side because you sat on the end of the table. Everyone was eating there food, and talking about all sorts of different things. You saw out of the corner of your eye, Marco, and Jean looking for a place to sit. You immediately look down, your face blushing from the other day. They saw you, and walked over to take a seat.

"Hey (your name), mind if we take a seat?", Jean asked, giving you a wink. Mikasa just finished all of her food, but you still had so much because you always ate slow.

"I'm just gonna head out", she said, getting up. You nodded smiling, and she left. The two tall boys sat down, Jean going around to sit next to you, and Marco taking a seat across from you.

"Hey", is all you managed to say, feeling nervous.

"Come on (your name), you always have something to say", Jean looked at you.

"I guess today is not that day"

"Looks like she still gives the same remarks though", Marco chimed in. Jean looked at Marco, then looked at you. A huge smirk grew across his face.

"It's because of what we did, isn't it?"

"What? No. It's nothing."

"What then?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Kirstein."

"Oh, I know now."

"Then spit it out."

"You're on that time of the month."

"Am not, horse face."

"Shut the fuck up."

"Don't say I'm on my period when I'm not on my period. Ever."

The conversation between you guys stayed silent for a minute, everyone just continuing to eat their food. The conversations of others filled your ears, and just as to when you were going to say something, Jean slides his hand on your knee. You look up to see him facing you.

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings", he said, looking sincere.

"It's okay Jean, you're always a jerk."

You weren't finished your meal, but you didn't care, you got up, said bye to Marco sweetly, and walked out. You were upset, and you didn't even know why, you decided to take a walk. You walked little ways until you found a big tree, hidden enough so that no one could easily find you. You sat down, and leaned against it.

"Why are you an idiot, Jean?", you said aloud.

"Why are you too sweet Marco?"

"Why do I love you both so much?"

"God damn it. It is about what happened."

You slumped further down the tree, frustrated.

"I knew it", you heard a voice say from behind you.

"Oh my fuck, you scared me, creep", you said coldly.

"I don't think we tried to be creeps right Jean?", Marco said.

"Sorry", you stood up. Jean grabbed you by the shirt, and planted a kiss on your lips. He pulled away to see your reaction, but you didn't have one, you pulled he close, and kissed him harder, making him chuckle through the kiss. You noticed Marco standing there looking left out, so you pulled him close, and kissed his lips, going a little longer to make Jean jealous.

"I want some", Jean said. Marco let out a chuckle.

"Wait your turn Jean"

You grabbed Marco once more, and kissed him. Jean spun you around, and kissed you.

"I wanna do this now", Jean said, and Marco let out a small grunt from his lips.

"Does that mean you agree Marco?", you asked, teasingly. He just nodded, and kissed your neck from behind.

"Not in the forest we're not", you said, warning the two animals.

"Demanding", Jean said. Marco swept you off your feet, and started walking somewhere. You didn't know where he was going. Jean followed behind, and you watched his face. It was filled with lust, and you took a look at Marco's to see the same.   
Next thing you know, you were placed down on the grass, and the boys somehow unlocked a shed you've never seen before. They both smirked, and pushed you in. They closed the door behind them, and locked it. It was small, and pitch black. You heard one of them start a match, and light multiple candles, that were surrounding you guys.

"Do you not liked that we fucked you?", Jean said, getting unbelievably close. Your face turned red.

"I never said that"

"Then what is it?"

You felt Marco's hands start unbuckling your belt, and un-tucking your shirt. Jean started kissing your neck, purposely trying to leave marks.

"I don't know"

"Then, may we fuck you again?"

"W-why not......uh..."

"Why not what?"

"Um...", your face was beet red, and you didn't know why what you were trying to say was so difficult.

"I think she's trying to say, make love", Marco said sweetly.

"Really?", Jean chuckled.

"Don't laugh horse face", you said smacking his arm.

"What? Why didn't you just say so, princess?"

Your heart fluttered as Jean spoke those words. You thought he'd say that you're an idiot for wanting love, and all that shit.

"I love you two", you said bluntly.

"Me too", they both said. Marco let all your buckles fall to the ground, and pulled your shirt off. You took off your boots, and Marco helped you take off your pants. The two horny boys quickly undressed leaving everyone in their underwear. Marco cupped your face, and made out with you, he slid his hand down your stomach, all the way to the place you wanted him to touch miserably. He teased your laced underwear rubbing back, and forth. You moaned in the kiss, and you felt him grin. You looked over, and saw Jean walking up to Marco, and squeezing his ass, he looked at you, and did the same. He pressed his hard manhood against Marco's thigh, and continued to squeeze both of your asses.

Jean quickly unclipped your bra, growing impatient. He worked with your plumb breasts, making you moan. Marco kissed your neck, and easily found your sweet spot. He pushed your panties on the side, and inserted two fingers.

"Fuck Marco."

You reached for Jean's dick, and pulled down his boxers. You started pumping hard, and he bucked his hips, and grunted.

"F-fuck babe."

You grinned, then moaned as Marco pumped even faster.

"Unf, Marco"

You shut your eyes enjoying Marco's skilled fingers. Jean looked at Marco, and Marco nodded. Before you could even ask, Jean had pushed you against a wall, and placed his dick at your entrance.

"What are you waiting for, silly", you said, cupping his face with your hand, and smiling softly. He smiled back, and gently entered.

"Urgh, fuck", you grunted. He started going faster, making you moan. You looked over at Marco, and he was pumping himself watching you guys. You seductively told him to come closer, and he obliged. You smacked his hand away, and started pumping. His head flew back enjoying the feeling of your hands.

"Fuck, (your name)", Marco said, grunting. Marco stopped your hand, and took it off. You were about to question him, but then saw him looking at Jean.

"Oh course dipshit", Jean said to Marco. Marco walked behind Jean, and started pumping his fingers in Jean's ass.

"Fuck", Jean said. Marco positioned his dick at his opening, and pushed in. Jean squealed, turning you on like a switch.

"Oh my god, you're so hot", you said, moaning.

"Faster", Jean said to Marco.

Both of them started thrusting as hard as they could.

"Fuck I'm going-"

"Yeah", Jean said.

"Me too", Marco grunted. You let screamed out Jean's name in ecstasy, while the two boys grunted loudly, and thrusted a few more times. Both of them pulled out, and turned to look at you. You blushed, and they both walked up to you, holding you tightly on both of your sides, whispering, I love you, in your ear.

You all got dressed, and were locking up the shed.

"So, um, (your name), if you're not on your period, then what's up?", Jean asked.

"Um.. We already talked about it. I was just a little nervous about what we did.. Like sex, you know?... Why would you bring up your stupid period jokes again?"

"Because. What I'm trying to get at, is when was your last period?"

"......"

"You don't even need to answer, because Marco, and I already asked Mikasa, and she said it was over a month ago! You're late! You know that don't you?!"

"Y-yeah, b-but.."

"But nothing. You know what that means right?!"

"Of course idiot!"

"You're the one that should be getting called the idiot! Why didn't you come see us?!"

"I don't know! Shut up!"

"(Your name), please calm down. The real question is, have you been feeling sick?", Marco asked, touching your shoulder.

You immediately turned around, with tears forming in your eyes, and ran away.


	3. The Word "Pregnant"

Author's note (very important!!): First off, hey guys!! Hope you guys like this story so far, and I'd like to continue it, so if you tell me you like it in the comments, then I'll try my best to make a great story :) What I wanted to say is I'm changing the point of view. I'm making it first person k? It'll be easier for me to write, and I know some of you like it the way it was, but I also know, some of you guys prefer it in 1st (but that's not why I'm changing it)

My heart was thumping, and it felt like it was going to fall out out my chest. My hands were shaking, and I felt lightheaded. How could I face them? What was I going to do? I felt nauseous, and I don't know if it was from the extreme anxiety I was feeling, or because of the....the....thing... I stopped running from Jean and Marco after I took a few turns to throw them off. I walked in the night paths, looking at the houses, shops, and old buildings that all, almost looked the same. I held those tears in with all my might. I almost lost it in front of them, a few shed, but I bit my cheeks. I needed to find out right now, and then if I was actually knocked up. I didn't want to, but if my superiors found out that I used a clinic outside of the military one, they'd be up in my grill, and never let me see the light of day. I figured it'd be better for everyone if I used the military clinic, and had everything done under their roof because if they found out I was actually knocked up they'd kill me, if they found out I found out from a non-military clinic they'd kill me, and if they found out I didn't know which boy was the father...they k.i.l.l. me. But that's my situation, so at least I can just use their damn clinic, and get it over with.

I walked in the main military building where everybody has meetings, and where the offices of my superiors are like Erwin Smith, Levi Ackerman, and Hanji Zoë. They had a clinic that everyone connected with the military could use. I walked up to the desk of a woman, and she asked if I had an appointment, but I didn't so I said no. She asked why I was there, and I told her that I needed to have a check up with a doctor, she said okay, and told me to take a seat in a chair. I sat there trembling, not knowing what was to come next.

"(Your first/last name)", the lady called. I got up, and followed her into a small enough room with doctor things like those sticks that the doctors use to see your tongue. I took a seat on the white bed, and she told me that a doctor would serve me in around 10 minutes. 10 minutes?!

"Oh, and I almost forgot. Because your rank in the military is so low, we have now someone else in when you're having the appointment. So let's say the doctor comes in. One of your superiors, or even two, will be having the meeting with you", she said, smiling, and closing the door.

I wish I had a damn gun right now. Oh my god. Please be Hanji please be Hanji please be Hanji. At least she's a girl. Kill me. n.o.w. I sat on the bed feeling like I was going to puke, the nausea was only getting worse. I looked to the side of the bed, grabbing the trash can, and placing it close so if I need to puke, I can do it there. I checked the clock, and it said it had been more than 10 minutes, does that mean it was cancelled? Does that mean I can leave? Oh my fuck, I'm such a wimp, I want to back out. I got up, and opened the door, I was too nervous to do this. I stepped forward, but bumped into two people. Oh shit oh shit oh shit. It was the doctor, and my superior, Levi Ackerman.

What. The. Literal. Piece. Of. Shit.

"(Your name)? It says here you needed a check up", the doctor said. I backed up on the bed again, and told myself I can't back down, I need to know. The doctor, pulled out a stool, and took a seat. Levi leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Um, yes. I just wasn't aware that there was going to have someone else with us", you said, glancing at Levi.

"It's a new rule (your name)", Levi said, looking at you.

"I see..."

"What's the worst that can be wrong, right?", the doctor said gleefully.

"Uh..yeah."

I tried to tell him without telling him. I knew I could never say 'oh, I think I'm pregnant', but I had to find a way around saying what I wanted.

"So, what did you want to talk to be about?", the doctor asked.

"D-does he really have to be here?", you said, looking over at Levi.

"Yes. I'm here for your wellbeing, believe it or not (you name)", Levi told you.

"Let's just have this appointment, and it'll be over in no time", the doctor smiled.

"O-okay... What I came to see you for is that..um.. I've been feeling really nauseous", you said, shaking.

"That's no problem, I can prescribe some remedies", the doctor said.

"Um..and I mean really nauseous."

"Don't worry, we have some good aids to help you."

"Are you concentrating on that word because you want time off training?", Levi chimed in.

"Um, no."

"What is it?", the doctor asked.

"Well, what I'm trying to say is....um..I've been feeling really nauseous..and...I.....I didn't get my period, and it's never late, and it's been a few weeks..."

I was looking down, my cheeks flushed, and my anxiety pounding my chest. I felt like I was going to faint right there. The doctor, and Levi looked at each other.

"(Your name), you know what you're implying right?", the doctor questioned.

"Yes, of course. That's why I came to see you. I need a definite answer from you."

"(Your name), to be honest, by those signs alone I'd say you are pregnant."

You flinched hearing that word come out of someone else's mouth.

"What do I do.. I mean.. training, and my friends, and... I don't know.. I'm just frustrated! I didn't mean for this to happen.. I mean I didn't want this to happen!", I exclaimed, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Well you are (your name). Wipe those tears off your face, and pull yourself together. Once we're done here, we're going straight to Erwin's office", Levi said, harsh. But I was glad that someone told me the cold hard truth, and helped me clear the fog I was seeing, and steer me on the right path.

"Okay", I said, wiping my tears away.

"We have to keep an eye on you if you have severe morning sickness or not. It can be seriously dangerous, and even lethal. Your body could get so sick, you could die along with that baby", the doctor said, trying to inform you of the things you'll have to do.

"D-don't call it that.."

"What?"

"Don't call the thing in me a 'baby'."

"Oh, I'm sorry (you name). I'll call it whatever your comfortable with, okay? We're going to have more appointments scheduled in the future, so you don't have to feel too nervous."

"Thank you."

"Are we done here?", Levi asked.

"Yes, it seems that we found the key to your nausea problem."

"Y-yes."

"Then I'll be taking her with me.", Levi said, grabbing my arm, and walking out. We walked side by side silently. I can't believe I'm mother fucking pregnant. You're such an idiot. You don't even know the father.

"Are you okay?"

"Finding out your pregnant isn't the best thing, not like you'd ever experience it."

"No shit."

I giggled softly, feeling weak from all the anxiety, and stress I've been feeling. Levi smiled in response. We'd finally got to Erwin's door. Levi knocked a couple times, and I heard Erwin say come in from inside. Levi opened the door, and asked walking in if Erwin had time to talk. Erwin said yes, before seeing me walk in behind Levi. He had a good poker face because he didn't give me any reaction. I didn't know if that made me more or less nervous. Levi, and I both took a seat in front of Erwin's desk.

"So what did you want to talk about?", Erwin broke the silence.

"Well, (your name)'s in a slight predicament."

"Mm, and what might that be?"

"She got knocked up."

"Excuse me?"

I almost flinched. Erwin was getting more, and more intimidating. I sat in my seat silently, not knowing what to do.

"Is this true (your name)?"

"Y-yes."

"You know the rules-"

"I know, but I was... I was..... I don't know how to explain it."

My face was probably beet red.

"Forced? Raped?"

"No...more like lured?"

Levi laughed at that one.

"Who was it?", Erwin asked, serious.

"Um, I'm not here to talk about who knocked me up."

"What are you here for?"

"The captain just brought me."

"Well, we're simply here to inform you, and to talk about how we will take care of the matter", Levi said, seeming like he knew the answer before.

"Are you pregnant for sure?", Erwin asked, getting a little more softer.

"That's what the doctor said."

"I see. Well, in my paperwork, it says you've had problems at home. I can arrange you stay here, but work for me in the office, even helping others, like Levi, and Hanji because our paper work builds up fast, and it wouldn't hurt to get help."

"But...but what if I don't want it..."


	4. Who Was It?

Erwin, and Levi both turned to look at each other. My words shocked them, and it looked like they didn't know what to say.

"What do you mean?", Levi asked.

"I mean, if I don't want it, I'm not gonna have it."

"So you're considering abortion?", Erwin questioned, seeming like he wanted me to think things through. That only made me more angry, and frustrated.

"Do you even know how hard this news is to take?! If I'm not raising the child, it's an abortion that I'll have because adoption is not an option!", I said loud, and mad.

"But if another family is willing to adopt it, then maybe you'd consider it?", Erwin suggested.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Why in the motherfucking hell would I hold this growing thing in my stomach for nine months?! Going through the nauseous, and lethal morning sickness, that can last the whole pregnancy. Having a sore back all the time. Wanting to cry every second; it's like being on your period all the time! But you wouldn't know, Mr. Dickhead. Why would I, being only 16, go through nine months of misery for it all to just end one day, and potentially kill myself pushing it out of my vagina?!", I was yelling at this point. I was standing, and telling the commander off. "And the worst thing about this stupid motherfucking situation is that I don't even know who the father is!", I immediately shut my mouth, feeling a hot wave go through me. I felt like I was going to faint. The two men were silent, staring at me, shocked. All of a sudden I needed to puke. Now. I lifted my hand to my mouth, and ran to Erwin's personal bathroom in his huge office. I didn't even have time to close the door, I was puking my guts out in that toilet. Tears were falling from my eyes, and some strands of my (h/c) locks were sticking to my face. More, and more just kept coming out.

It was disgusting, my puke was yellow, and it's only yellow when you're pregnant or when you're nervous. It was probably a mix of both because my veins were flowing with knocked up woman, and nervousness right now. I felt a hand touch my shoulder, but as I was going to look up, I had another round coming. I started puking again, and I felt that same hand grab my hair, and hold it for me. When I was finished I flushed the toilet, and tried to get up, but couldn't. My legs were too weak. I felt two arms lift me up, and carry me out of the bathroom, I looked at his face, and it was Levi. He signalled Erwin to grab a towel, and wet the end of it. Levi placed me down on the couch Erwin had in his office. It was big, and comfortable. Levi grabbed the towel, and wiped my face. He moved the hair from my face, and said all better.

"You're way too much of a mess to go back to the cabins tonight, so you can sleep here, okay?", he said, stern, but trying to be sweet. I simply nodded my head, too weak to even care where they put me. I felt a warm blanket be placed on me, and I dozed off like that.

\------

I opened my eyes feeling the warm, morning sunlight on my skin. I sat up, and looked around the office. No one was currently occupying it except for me. I was about to lay down until I needed to puke again. I ran to the toilet, and drained my guts, saying my final farewells. I felt a hand grab my hair, and pull it out of my face, while I puked my life out. I was finally finished, and got up flushing my new best friend. I turned to see Erwin was now the one to hold my hair.

"Thank you, Erwin. Sorry, I know I'm gross, and a nuisance. And I'm sorry for what I said yesterday, I was just upset, you know?", I said, tears formed in my eyes.

"(Your name), it's nothing to cry about, it's okay, I forgive you. I can't imagine what you're going through."

That just made me feel worse. I'm a horrible person. I got closer to him, and gave him a hug, but then immediately pulled away.

"I-I'm so sorry sir! You're my superior, I shouldn't hug you!", I panicked, and gave him a salute for my life. He just started laughing, and said how ridiculous I was.

"It's okay to hug me, I'm not, not human. Just don't go further."

"Ah, so that's how it is sir."

"Come on, Hanji prepared breakfast for everyone. I think it'd help to give you some energy."

"Who's everyone?"

"Just Levi, Hanji, Mike, myself, and you."

"Ok, good."

"Let's go."

I followed behind him. I was in a daze from all the things that were happening all at once. Oh my god. What are Jean and Marco thinking? Do they think I died? Do they think I ran away? They must be going insane on trying to figure out who's baby it is... Anxiety filled my chest, and I was shaking again, but I hid it well.

"We're here", Erwin said, opening the door to the kitchen room. I followed behind him walking in. Levi signalled me to sit beside him, and had already put food on a plate for me.

"Hello", I said, greeting everyone.

"It's nice that you could have breakfast with us (you name), I hope you enjoy my food", Hanji said. She's a very nice woman if you get to know her, so I feel safe when I'm near her.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

I started eating, and everyone were having their own conversations, talking about random stuff. I felt a nudge, and turned. Levi was looking at me.

"I made sure to give you some grapefruit juice, make sure to drink it. It'll help with your morning sickness", Levi said.

"Thanks, I still feel weak from last night's round."

I silently ate my food, everybody talking around me, It was strange having my superiors take care of me, but it was sweet. If I was going to have the thing, then this is the people I'd be working for, and it wouldn't be so bad.

"We have a doctors appointment today", Levi told me.

"We?"

"Yes, the doctor wants to do a check up, and I have to be there to make my report, and I'll be provided with access information which will only help when I have to write everything."

"Oh okay.."

We were all finished, and had put our plates in the sink. Mike offered to clean the dishes, and Hanji gave me a water bottle I can bring around that had grapefruit juice in it, I thanked her, and I was already feeling better from the juice Levi gave me. Erwin told Levi to take care of me along with the help of others, he couldn't because he was a very busy man. Levi, and I went to Levi's office, and I stood there not knowing what to do.

"So I think we need to establish who the father is."

"I- didn't I already say I didn't know who is is?"

"Come on (your name), you don't know the guys you've slept with? Even if you slept with lots, you don't know who it was a month ago?"

"Um... Yeah I do..but...."

"Tell me their names (your name)."

"It.. It was only two guys I swear...", I said, starting to tear up. Levi saw that I was clearly upset, but he wasn't going to back down anytime soon. He walked over to me, and put his hand on my shoulder.

"You need to tell me who these two boys are."

"What.. What are you going to do to them? Or say?"

"(Your name), you need to tell me now."

"What are you going to say", I was crying harder by this point.

"Tell me."

"Why?!"

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Right now!", he yelled. He was scary beyond belief. I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Ok! It was Marco Bodt, and Jean Kirstein !", I screamed. I fell to my knees crying hysterically, and I heard his footsteps walk out of the room, and slam the door.

-  
-  
-  
\- Hopefully you guys like this story so far!! Comment, and tell me if its good, and if you like it!! :)


	5. Think About It

I was on the ground, shaking, and crying. What was he going to do? I didn't even tell them I was pregnant! I'm such a bad person! I fucking slept with more than one guy, and now I'm pregnant! This would all go away if I made an appointment to have an abortion...yeah..I should have one..I should make the appointment now before someone stops me...

I got up from the floor, and looked at my reflection in the mirror on the wall. I wiped my face, and tried to make it look like I wasn't just screaming, and crying. I headed out the door. I walked passed other offices, and people quickly, and avoiding eye contact. Nothing was on my mind, but getting a meeting with the doctor. I reached the desk of that same woman from my last appointment, and asked to make another. She did the same thing as last time, and took me to the doctors office. I took a seat on the bed all ready to tell the doctor what I wanted right there, and then. She said that he'd be there in 5 minutes. I was so pumped, and excited to get that problem causing thing out off me, and have a less complicated life.

*knock knock*

The door opened, and I saw the doctor smile at me, and he walked in, but I saw another person walking behind him. It was Hanji. I had totally forgotten that a superior had to join in on the appointment at the same time. I was still determined, but my confidence level went slowly down hill.

"How may I help you today (your name)?", the doctor said, smiling.

"Good. I just wanted to talk to you about the thing."

"Oh, your pregnancy? What about it?"

"Yes, I decided that I want to have.. an abortion."

"Oh, are you sure (you name)?"

"Yes."

"(Your name)...", Hanji said.

"When can I make an appointment?"

"Um, I can schedule one in a few weeks. I just want to make sure it's growing healthy, so that when we do the procedure, it'll be free of any complications."

"Okay. So do you want to have another appointment before?"

"Yes, I'd like to have one each week if possible."

"Yeah, that can probably work."

"Is every Thursday good?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Ok then, I think we're done here. Unless you have anymore questions or concerns?"

"Um, none that I can think of, but maybe I'll think of some, and I'll discuss them with you next Thursday."

"Okay!", he said, getting up from his stool, and walking out.

"Hey, are you sure about this?", Hanji said to me before I got the chance to leave.

"I'm pretty positive."

"It looks like you've just been crying. Do you want to talk about it? Or even if you don't, you still should tell me."

"I don't, but I guess I should... Well, all that happened was Levi got me to spit out who the potential father is.."

"Oh.. That must of been hard."

"Yeah, I was crying so hard."

"So who is it?"

That question hit my chest like a lightning bolt.

"Um, it's ether Jean or Marco..", I said looking down.

"Oh, so you don't know?"

"No. It's a long story."

"I get it. But are you going to tell them? Do they know?"

"No. I think they know I'm pregnant because they found out I missed my period, and they asked, and I wasn't sure, and I ran away crying. I'm such a whimp. I'm so dumb."

"(Your name), don't say that about yourself. You're a very smart, young beautiful girl with so much potential to do so much. I know this situation has got you in a tight chokehold, and you're probably in over your head, but I know you can handle it. I just want you to think about this whole abortion thing. I'm not pro-life or anything, but having an abortion can cause a lot of pain, and people might be seriously mean if they found out you got one even though it's totally uncalled for, and idiotic. I still want you to think about it. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to mother a child. Look at all the loving support we're trying to give you, and we're trying to show you that we actually care about all of our soldiers, and we know that you're all young, and we remember being the same way. I want you to think about your decision, and knowing that you can still accomplish what you want being pregnant, and having a child. Even if it's a bit of a handicap, but that's the decision that you have to think about. Maybe when you find out who's baby it is, the father will be thrilled, and want to be a real dad. I'm sure that if you keep the baby, I, and every one of your superiors will be supportive, and help. We offered you the job of paper work, you can be our assistant. But even if you decide with having an abortion, we'll also be very supportive. You'll have time to heal, and get strong again, but you'll go back to training, and be a normal soldier again. If you decide to keep the child, you'll have a job with us for a long time, and you could maybe help on the training grounds, but you won't train. You can be very much involved, but it won't be the same. We understand you're very young, so we don't expect too much, so don't feel pressured. I know it's a lot to process, but having a baby is a big responsibility. It's okay to feel upset with a decision you make, as long as you think it's right, okay?"

She smiled, and gave me a big hug. I was crying at this point, and I really wasn't sure whether or not I wanted it.

"Thank you, Hanji", I muffled in her shoulder.

"It's okay, we're here for you. Come see any of us, and we'll try our best to help."

"Okay."

She handed some tissues, and I blew my nose, and wiped my eyes.

"I'll walk with you to your cabin, and you can shower, change into some new clothes, and put away the ones you're wearing."

"Okay."

"I just wanted to make sure to tell you that because I want you to make that decision soon, and I mean as soon as possible. When you have a definite answer, tell me, and we'll go from there. If you decide you want the kid, we'll move your room into where your superiors sleep, and it'll be your own private place."

"Oh, okay. I'm sure that after I confront the two boys that I'll make a definite answer from there."

"Alrighty! Let's go get you cleaned up! Nobody will be in the cabins because training has already started!"

"Okay."

-  
-  
-

Hanji, and I walked to the cabin, and I showered, and got new clothes. She had left to some meeting, and I was going to confront Jean, and Marco. I told Bertholdt to tell them to meet me at the last place he met. He was sort of confused, but I knew they'd know what I was talking about. I headed towards the shed, and sat near it on a long bench that was there. It looked different in the daylight, but it was the same place I ran away with tears in my eyes.

I sat there for 20 minutes before I saw Jean, and Marco walking side by side towards me. I was nervous as hell, and worried how they'd react. I knew that they knew, but it wasn't like I saw a doctor, and I think we all wished that I wasn't knocked up.

"Hey", Jean said, with a sympathetic look on his face.

"Hi", I said, looking him in the eyes. They both sat down on the left of me, with Jean right beside me.

"So what happened? Where did you go beautiful?", Jean asked. Those words made me shiver, and it didn't help my anxiety.

"Did you see a doctor? Did you eat, and sleep?", Marco asked, genuinely worried. I could hear the worry in his voice, and that didn't make what I wanted to say any easier.

"Yes, yes, and yes. I went to the military clinic, and got an appointment with a doctor. He said I'm pregnant, and I told Levi, and Hanji that you guys are the potential fathers, so they probably told everyone I don't know yet. And they might contact you about this issue, so please be aware. I told the doctor I wanted an abortion, but Hanji told be to think about my decision so I'm not sure what I want to do yet."

I told them quick, and tried to make it as blunt as possible, just getting it over with.

"I don't know what to say", Marco said.

"Me neither", Jean added.

"I guess you don't have to say anything.."

Tears formed in my eyes. I wanted for them to say something so badly, but I tried holding them in, my lip quivering. Jean seemed to notice, and it looked like he was going to cry.

"Do you guys think I should keep it?"

"The baby?", Jean asked.

"What else?", Marco responded.

"I don't know", Jean said. Looking like he wanted to say more, but he looked to see my reaction. I had none.

"I.. I think you.. I think you should, (your name)", Marco told me.

"I agree", Jean spit out, letting his true feelings out. On the outside Jean, and Marco seemed to be so different, but if you get know them, they're really similar.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah", they both said in unison.

"But.. I don't even know which one of you is the father... You're actually okay with that?"

"Yeah", they both said in unison again. I slumped down on the bench rubbing my belly.

"I'll have to think about it, but you guys are gonna have to be supportive, and it's gonna be a different life, if I do decide to keep it. I'll work as an assistant that takes care of paperwork, and I might help with things on the training grounds, but are you guys okay with that?"

"As long as you are", Jean said, removing my hand, and placing his own on my stomach. Marco got up from the bench, and came to sit on the right of me. He sat down, and put his own warm, delicate hand on my belly gently.

"We're all in this together okay?", the shy boy said grinning.

I giggled, and it was followed by deep chuckles coming from their voices.


	6. Go All The Way

-  
-  
-  
-  
~ It's been 3 weeks, and now it's the Thursday of my appointment for the abortion. ~ I haven't told the doctor that I wanted to keep the baby yet. Just in case I did finally want an abortion, but then changed my mind, and just caused problems for the doctor. I followed the lady to the doctors office, and I took a seat on the familiar white bed. Every appointment that I had, I acted as if I was 100% sure on getting rid of it, but today I was going to tell him that I'll keep it. The doctor opened the door, and was followed by Levi. A wave of anxiety flushed through my body, and I didn't want to change my decision, but it made me more nervous to say it. I haven't seen Levi since he screamed at me in his office. My hands were shaking, and I was super nervous. What did he do after slamming that door?

"(You name), today is supposed to be the day you get your abortion. Are you sure you want to go along with this?", the doctor asked.

"Um, I wanted to talk about that."

"Oh, what is it?"

"I thought long, and hard about this, and I've decided to....to keep the baby."

"Are you sure?"

"A hundred percent."

"Okay! Well, that's exciting news! We'll continue our Thursday checkups, and you're healthy so far, so keep it up!"

"Aha, I'll try!"

Levi hadn't take his eyes off me the whole time. I didn't know if he was happy, or upset.

"Well, there's nothing I need to do. Congratulations!"

And with that the doctor walked out. Just as I was about to walk out, Levi grabbed my arm.

"(You name), are you sure?"

"Yes, Levi."

"If you are, I'm gonna have to talk to those boys, and I can't guarantee anything that I'll do."

"What do you mean?"

"They got a young girl knocked up, and put her through so much pain without even showing up for any of her doctor appointments. They confused her, and she's worried about who's the father."

"Yeah.. but you don't have to do anything.."

"As your, and their superior, I have to act."

"Don't hurt them."

"I said I can't guarantee anything."

"But.."

"You're already showing. People are going to start talking, especially your friends. I think all you should worry about at the moment is telling them. Now that you made the decision to keep it. It's going to be a long 9 months, but I know you can handle it."

He let go of my arm, and walked out. I sat on the bed letting tears fall on my rounding stomach.

"God damn it", I whispered.

I got up, and left the office. I walked to Erwin's office, and I knocked on the door. He said come in, and I did.

"Hey, can I talk real quick?"

"Sure (your name), what's the matter?"

"I'm keeping the baby, and Levi seemed to be pissed. Not at me, but just at Jean, and Marco.. What is he going to do? Are they going to be okay? What's happening?"

"Well (your name), let me start off by saying congratulations. About Levi, I'm not sure what he's up to, but now that you've decided to keep your child, we have to talk with Jean, and Marco. We'll probably give them a good talking, and I can't guarantee anything else, that's probably what Levi's doing; he's probably going to bring them here, and we'll start the talk."

"Oh, okay. But please refrain from hitting them, at least as much as possible okay? I really do love them both. Like a lot."

"We'll try our best. But since you've decided that path, I'll give you the key to your room, and you can start moving your stuff from the girls cabin right away."

He opened the drawer in his desk, and searched for something. He pulled out a silver key, and waved for me to come closer. I walked up to his desk, and took it from him saying thanks. I walked out of his office with nothing further to discuss, and decided that starting to pack would be a good idea. I walked to the girls cabin, and walked to my room. I opened the door, and saw Mikasa sitting on a chair. She looked up to see who it was, and jumped from her seat. She ran towards me already starting to cry. She hugged me tight.

"(Your name)! Where have you been?! I've been worried sick!"

"Aw, Mikasa, I've been sleeping at the military offices."

She pulled away to look at me.

"What? Why?"

"Mikasa.. I'm pregnant...."


	7. Already?

"What? Really?", Mikasa said.

"Yeah, I thought you already knew? You told the boys that I was late."

"Yeah, but I didn't think you'd actually turn out to be pregnant! And boys? So you don't know the father?!"

"Yeah..."

"(Your name)! How could you be so dense?!"

"Mikas-"

I was cut off by her hugging me.

"(Your name), I can't imagine what you're going through... Are you gonna keep it?"

"Yeah.. I just decided... I was going full out on the abortion idea, but I was swayed by everyone's words, and I think it'll be a pain in the ass, but a new journey, and adventure in life."

"Oh (your name), it's not like you to be swayed easily. Knowing you, you're a stubborn fuck, to be honest."

She giggled, and I followed shortly after. She always knew how to make me smile.

"If you're having the kid, I want to be the main babysitter! Please!"

"Aha, of course! Just as long as you don't actually sit on it!"

"Oh I will!"

We both laughed.

"Why did you come here so suddenly?"

"Oh, commander Erwin gave me a key to my new place. So I'm here to pack."

"What? Where are you moving?!"

"I'm moving in where our superiors sleep. They each have their own rooms, so I'll have one, and I'll have better access to all the care, and stuff there, right?"

"Oh wow, yeah! Are they mad at you?"

"They seemed upset at first, but they seem really supportive, which is weird to see their soft sides... Anyway, do you want to help me pack?"

"Sure!"

-  
-  
-  
-  
~ Mikasa helped me pack all my stuff. She didn't have training so she was free. We brought all my stuff to the room number that Erwin gave me, and she helped me unpack most of it. Only little things were in some small boxes, but it's not like I had lots of things anyway. ~

"Wow it's a pretty big size", Mikasa said, looking around the room.

"Yeah, it actually is."

"It'll be good for when the baby arrives."

"Let's not jump too ahead."

"Well, that's the whole reason why you got this pad, and you're already showing."

"Way to slap me."

"Yeah, yeah. Reality would slap ya anyway if I didn't beat it to ya."

"Whatever Mikasa."

*knock knock*

I looked at Mikasa wondering who could be at my door. I turned around, and open the door. I see Hanji, and Levi both standing there.

"Oh hey!", I said.

"Hello (your name)! Levi, and I came to pick you up!", Hanji said excited.

"What? Why?"

"To go baby shopping of course!"

"Baby shopping?"

"We're gonna go buy stuff for the baby!"

"But I'm only practically 3 months pregnant."

"Yes, but we have to start the nursery, assembling the crib, buying clothes, etc."

"Why so early? Can't we just wait 'till I'm like 8 months pregnant?"

"Oh course not! If we wait that long you'll never be ready! You'll be way too busy taking care of yourself, and you'll be too sore to help out! We also wanna read through parenting books to help you!"

"Um, that sound like a lot."

"Yeah, well that's what you signed up for when you said you wanted the kid", Levi chimed in.

"So, are you gonna come with us?", Hanji said.

"Um, Mikasa's here.."

"Mikasa, you don't have to clean the garbage up in the mess hall if you let (your name) go."

"See ya!", Mikasa said walking out.

"Bye!"

"Are you ready?", Hanji said.

"Yeah, but I have to piss."

"It's just starting (your name)", Levi said.

"Whatever."

"We'll be waiting out here", Hanji said.

"Okay."


	8. Your Lips

We were now at the baby store, it had tons of things to cribs to breast pumps. I was amazed that women could use all this stuff.

"So, um.. Who's paying for the stuff?", I asked.

"We always have extra money in our budgets for anything we want, or for emergencies. This is considered one of those emergencies, taking care of you, and the baby", Hanji responded.

"Oh, okay, but I don't really know where to start.."

"That's why we're here! Do you want to start with cribs?"

"Um..sure."

All three of us walked up to where the cribs were, a man saw us, and walked up.

"How may I help you?", the store worker said. He seemed to try, and be extra nice because of the military uniforms Levi, and Hanji were wearing.

"Oh hi! We're looking for a crib, any suggestions?", Hanji asked.

"Oh well we have a variety of well made cribs, I think it depends on your style of furniture. Are you the one having the child?"

"Oh no! It's this beautiful girl!"

"Oh, well congratulations. Is this the lucky father to be?", the worker said looking at Levi. My face automatically turned beet red, and I stuttered on my words.

"Uh-um-no-um-uh-um-um-"

"No, we're just friends helping with the shopping", Levi gave an answer.

"Yeah."

"Oh well, if you need help with anything further, I'm here."

"O-okay."

My face was still beet red, I looked at the cribs trying to distract myself.

"No need to get so red (your name)", Levi said.

"I'm not!"

"That's not what the colour of your cheeks are telling me."

"Look away old man."

He smirked, and pinched my arm playfully. We continued shopping. We picked up a dark hardwood crib that had drawers built in. We got diapers, blankets, gender neutral clothes, a mattress, bottles, a diaper bag, baby powder, etc. We had bought everything that I needed 'till the baby was due. We even picked up a bunch of parenting books. We brought all of it to my room, making multiple trips from the horse, and carriage to my room. We had placed everything where it had to go, and now it was done. I felt so relived that I didn't have to worry too much on where, and when to get everything, because now I had it.

I plopped down on my queen sized bed, and looked around the enormous room. Each room was the same, just like the cabins, except this was a huge upgrade. There had a huge french window letting lots of light in, big comfy pillows, and a personal bathroom. It was so great. I took off the blue plaid shirt that I wore unbuttoned off, and threw it somewhere in the room. I laid back on the bed. Leaving me only in some black leggings, and a black tank top. Hanji was placing things in the drawers of the crib, and I was dead beat. Closing my eyes for a second, I immediately shot them open when I felt a hand lay on my belly. It was Levi's. Before I got the chance to say something, he beat me to it.

"I wonder when you'll be able to feel it kick", he said, concentrated on my stomach.

"I-I don't know."

I placed my fragile hand over his.

"Soon enough I'd think?", I said.

"Maybe you should ask the doctor when you have your next appointment."

"Yeah."

I sat up, and got up from the bed, his hand falling off. I stood in front of the mirror looking at myself from the side.

"Am I showing that much? Everybody's commenting."

I rubbed my belly.

"Nothing to feel self conscious about (your name). You're growing a baby, you're gonna bring new life into this world, that is of great honour."

Hanji turned from folding baby clothes, and added.

"He's right (your name), you're gonna gain weight for that baby to live, nothing to be ashamed of. You are really beautiful anyway. I think the only thing boys are gonna think when they see you pregnant is that they wish they had knocked up such a beautiful girl before whoever knocked you up did."

I blushed, and saw Levi in the mirror smirking. I turned beet red, and walked over to help Hanji put things away. She giggled, and Levi walked around my bed to pick up my plaid shirt. He threw it in the hamper, and opened the window.

"Fresh air always helps make the place feel clean."

"Clean freak", I whispered, giggling.

We had finally organized everything, and the room was ready for if I had the baby right there, and then. Levi, and Hanji said goodbye, and left. They said they'd be back probably tomorrow to say hi, Mike and/or Erwin could even stop by one day, and say hi, and visit. I took off my socks, leggings, and tank top, and threw it all in the hamper. I put my super comfy pyjama pants on, and threw on a t-shirt. I kept my bra on just before bed just incase I got a visitor. I went to the bathroom, cleaned my face, and brushed my teeth. I crawled into bed feeling cold.

*tok tok*

My heart stopped for a second, and I looked to see where that sound came from. I looked at my window, and there was someone there. I was shaking, and going to faint any second. I got up, and the window was still opened from Levi. That only made me shake more, and a wave of anxiety hit me.

"(Your name!)", I heard the figure say. I walked closer feeling a bit better that it wasn't a stranger.

"Who's there?!"

"Guess."

"Goddammit, if you don't tell me now, I'll murder your family!"

"It's Jean pinhead, don't threaten to murder my family!"

"Jean?! What do you want me to say when there's a creepy person knocking at my window late at night saying 'guess' who's there?! How much more scarier can you get?!"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, can you let me in?", he asked sweetly.

I couldn't say no. I opened the big window more, and helped him in.

"Thanks."

He closed the window, and turned around to face me. When he saw my face, he smiled, a warm, beautiful, welcoming smile.

"Hey", he said, and pulled me into a hug.

"You know how I know you're scared?"

"How?", I muffled into his shoulder, wrapping my arms around his torso.

"Because you're lip quivers, and you shake. Plus, using my amazing skills of observation, I can tell you got, what it looks like, everything you need for this baby. So I can only imagine that makes you feel somewhat relived, but anxious because you're going all out, and it's not easy to have a baby. Am I right? Or am I completely off base, and should just leave?"

"No, I don't want you to leave." I squeezed tighter. "You're almost always right." I giggled. He kissed my forehead, and grinned.

"I love you so much, you know that?"

"I love you so much, you know that?", I repeated.

I pushed him towards the bed, and we both crawled in the warm covers, snuggling up against each other. I smiled, and he couldn't help, but copy me. He laid his hand on my stomach, and looked at me in the eyes.

"I didn't know you were already showing this much (your name)."

"Yeah, I know right?"

He leaned towards me, and our lips touched. They slowly moved together in sync, full of love, and tenderness. We pulled from the beautiful kiss, and I blew out the candle. We cuddled up close, and I fell asleep in his warm arms.


	9. Your Touch

I opened my eyes, as the morning sun hit my face. I looked to my side, and there Jean was sleeping peacefully. I had to piss real bad, so I snuck out of bed quietly, and headed towards the bathroom. Once I was done, I brushed my teeth, and got heated the water up for a bath. I stripped of my clothes, and hopped in. I shaved everywhere, and I mean everywhere, I washed my hair, and washed my face. I emptied the tub, and filled it up again with fresh water just to soak in clean water, and relax.

*knock knock*

"Who is it?"

"Guess."

"Not this again!"

"Can I come in?"

"What? No! I'm naked!"

"Well, it's not like I haven't seen you naked before.. Or even touched, or kissed, or licked-"

"Shut up Jean!"

"Can I?"

"What's the magic word?"

"Pleaseeeeeeeeee babyyy."

"K, whatever!"

He opened the door, and walked in smiling. He took off his shirt, and started to take off his pants.

"Um, what are you doing?"

"Joining you."

"I didn't know horses were allowed in bathtubs."

"I didn't know you knew how to use one."

"You're not nice, maybe I don't want you in here anymore!"

He took off his pants, and stepped closer.

"So you wanted me at one point?"

He dropped his boxers, and I blushed like mad. He smirked.

"Scootch over"

It was a huge bath, I didn't even need to give him place. He stepped in, and sat down making the water rise. He pulled me in his arms, and kissed me on the forehead.

"I love you, good morning", he said.

"Same."

"That's all you have to say?"

"Yee."

"What if I do this?"

He started kissing my neck, leaving wet sloppy kisses, going up, and down. He sucked on specific parts, purposely trying to leave marks. He found my sweet spot, and I couldn't help, but let out a moan. I felt him smirk on my skin, making me shiver. I haven't been touched in a while, and I craved it. His hands wrapped around my waist, and slid down to my throbbing clit. He started rubbing my sensitive nub, back, and forth, hard. A series of moans escaped my mouth, and my eyes rolled at the back of my head. I bucked my hips.

"J-Jean I'm gonna cum!"

"Come on baby", he purred in my ear.

"Fuck!"

I cummed, and he stopped rubbing hard, and was now just softly stroking me.

"You don't have to continue playing with me."

"But I want to."

He kissed my lips. I reached down to his dick, and started pumping hard. He bucked his hips, and gave a sexual face, leaving his jaw hung open.

"Urgh, you've got hands of an angel", he grunted.

He turned me around, and placed me on top of him. I was now facing him, with my legs, and both sides of him. He easily lifted me, and positioned himself. He looked me in the eyes for permission, and I nodded. He thrusted himself in me, and started pumping hard. The room was filled with loud moans, and grunts.

"Jean! I'm getting close, fuck!"

"Fuck (your name), me too!"

He started thrusting really fast.

"Fuck!", we both said in sync, while hitting our climaxes. He thrusted a few more times, and pulled out. He closed my legs, placing them both on one side of him. He pulled me into a kind of bridal style position, but sitting in the bath. I wrapped my arms around him, and snuggled up close. I leaned my head in his shoulder, and said I love you. He repeated it, and held me tighter.


End file.
